Chosen Justice
by Spartan25
Summary: A clone of Anakin Skywalker, Nate, falling into a ocean, ends up in Earth 12 at Mount Justice. The team welcomes him, but not everybody. And as he trys to uncover his past, he realizes that he is being hunted by two people Anakin had defeated.


**Okay. The suit 17 uses is like Anakin's Star wars Clone Wars padawan suit. Not the clone wars.**

Chosen Justice

Clone 17 was on his knees. His real name, clones aren't given names anymore. Either they evolve or die. HE was the 17th clone. Lord Vader said that he might be the first to pass and become his final apprentice. This will be his final test. He felt the ground he was on rise up and he took his lightsabers into his hands. His master had taught him many things. Force lightning, force push, force repulse, force jump, mid trick, and force grip, along with force choke. 17 was 17yrs old. He had snuck a blue lightsaber crystal into one of his utility belt pouches. It made him feel calm. Like all the abuse, and evilness left him. His master stood before him. "This will be your final test. Then you will be my apprentice."

"Yes, my master."

Training droids came out of the dark shadows and turned into rebel soldiers. 17 activated his sabers and beheaded one of the droids. But there was one droid that turned into a Jedi. As he swung his saber, a memoire came to his mind. _"You were the chosen one!" _The Jedi cried. 17 shook his head, trying to dissolve that memoire. With his robotic arm he thruster it into the chest of one of the training droids, then with his real hand shoot lightning into 3 of the droids. He threw his sabers in a circle around him. As the blade his the Jedi, another memoire came to his head._" You were my brother Anakin, but I will not help you." _His inner evil told him that was all the more reason to hit the Jedi. But every time he hit the Jedi, more and more memoires came to him. He finished the droids off. He had passed. His suit was covered by his cloak which covered his face with his hood. But he sensed 1 more presence. He was going to cut him in half. But the Jedi was Obi wan. "Anakin, please. I know you aren't evil." The Jedi said. 17 was confused. He was told his template was a fallen Jedi. He didn't know that he was a clone of Darth Vader.

"You."

"Kill him!" Vader said.

17 didn't know why he couldn't swing. This man was a friend of his clone template. It wouldn't be right to kill him.

Vader came up from behind him. He injected his own saber into Obi-wan's torso. It was a training droid. "You are a failure like the others. "

17 sensed what he was going to do. "NO!" He said as he unleashed a major force push at Vader and made his escape. He landed far away from Vader. There was a ship. He could escape. After going through 2 AT-ST's and 4 squads of storm troopers. He force pushed the storm troopers into the ocean and was zapping one AT-ST when missile exploded 3 feet away from him. The ground gave away and 17 fell to the cold icy waters below him. He made a force shield to protect him from the large pieces of rubble. It pushed him down to the bottom of the sea. He saw a portal. The shield broke. He swam quickly, trying to avoid being crushed. A bright light flashed before him and he blacked out.

_ Mount Justice_

Kid Flash and Artemis were killing each other. At least in Mario Kart or something. Superboy was in the corner, thinking, Miss Martian was making cookies, and Robin and Aqualad were talking about the Justice League. Kid Flash got up, preparing his victory dance. "Oh, yeah! And the king is crowned." He said. A flash of light appeared and a teen, about 17 came out. His suit was soaked, and he had a yellow robotic hand. "Help- he started then Superboy gave him a sucker punch across the face. Out cold. "Connor, what the heck was that for?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone. Connor shrugged. "He's an intruder." Robin and Aqualad took the teen to the medical bay. Kid Flash noticed that he had a yellow hand. "Cool." He said. Robin turned to Megan. "Show us his memories. " Megan nodded and projected the team the kids mind. They saw him leading an army against droids. They saw that he was on a fiery area and was burning on fire. Then he was in a black suit. Megan stopped the vision. "These aren't his memories." She said

"What? He's the same guy leading those soldiers into war." Kid Flash said. "And he has that arm."

"They are partly his memories." Megan said, turning to Aqualad.

"Go deeper." Aqualad said nodding. And Megan did. They saw him in a vat, training, fighting, abuse, and when he was escaping. Fighting soldiers in different suits then the first time. Then it had him falling down into the vast sea below, being pushed to the bottom, then ending up at Mount Justice.

Megan felt herself gasping for air, hands to her throat, she looked around. The teen was up, his hands out stretched and the team was up against the wall. She was glad that Robin had called Batman. Connor tried to struggle but he went through the wall as the boy stared at him. Batman came in and the kid repulsed them all away. The team got up. "Apprehend the suspect. Now." Batman said as the team ran off to catch him.

17 jumped out on a building. That girl went too far in his mind. He felt a presence. He turned and saw a teen in a black shirt with a symbol and jean attack him. He activated his lightsaber and swung at him. He expected him to drop in half but he just had a scratch. "No one can cut me!" The boy screamed.

"Then I'm a first." 17 said as he force pushed him into the ground. A black boy with long whips hit 17 and pulled him to the ground. 17 saw that he was controlling water. "You command water?''

"Yes, I do."

"That's neat." 17 said as he jumped over him shocking him with purple lightning. "But I control lightning." The kid screamed in pain and feel down, smoke coming from his body. A girl with a bow and arrow shot at him. "Warning shot. I want you to stand down."

"I'm not going back to Vader! And you can't make me!" He said raising his lightsabers up in defensive position. He noticed that 3 more people were coming. "Your friends are your enemies." He said waving his hand. "Must….fight them." The archer said. She fired and arrow at a kid in yellow and red. "Yo!" he said. "Artemis, stop!" the kid said. "Oh, pretty boy, it's on."

"Bring it."

The kid charged him at super speed. 17 took several blows then did a major force repulse. "RAAAAGGGHHHH!" The kid went flying to the other boy, knocking them out. 17 jumped onto a building and started to run when a voice came to his head.

"_Please stop."_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm the green girl, but you can call me Miss Martian." _

"_Right. Can you use the force?" _

"_The force? I never heard of that." _

17 was about to respond when a man in black attacked him and disarmed him. Before being knocked out he looked to Miss Martian. _"I trusted you! You don't know what Vader will do to me! Let me go!" _

Megan was thinking about what the teen had said. What was the force? And who was this Vader? Was he a villain? Robin and Aqualad were investigating the teen's weapons when Robin nearly cut Aqualad's head off. "One red, one blue. Interesting." Aqualad said as he took the weapons from Robin and deactivated it. "Oh, hey Megan. Batman wants you." Wally said. Megan noticed that Connor and Artemis were not there so they must be with Batman. Batman walked up to her. "Show me everything you saw." He said. So Megan showed him everything. At the end Batman said, "He's a clone."

"What?" Connor said.

"He's also from somewhere else. He mentioned a man named Vader and the force. I think the force gives him his powers. It's like telekinesis but he can shoot lightning, and control minds." Megan said.

"Megan can you try and calm him down and tell him about where he is." Batman said.

"I think that Darth Vader is his clone template."

Batman nodded." That would explain his anger and powers. And that's why we need to hold him in custody. "

Artemis spoke up. "I don't think we should do that. Put him in a jail and he'll break out or Luthor will get him. Plus he thought that he were with Vader. I think that he would be a good addition to the team."

"You aren't serious." Batman said.

"Yes I am."

"He attacked all of you."

"He thought we were with Vader. We can teach him what it is to be like a hero."

Batman sighed and turned to Megan. "He hasn't told me his name yet. Get that information and I'll ask the team and tell them about your idea."

Megan and Artemis walked in with Connor to the kid. The teen had his cloak over his head. He was meditating. "Artemis tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?" The kid woke up. "Sorry. Listen I thought that-"

"Yes I know. Working for Vader. The team might let you join. Do you have a name?" Artemis asked. Megan sensed that Artemis liked this kid. The teen shook his head. "I was called 17 because I was the 17th clone." He turned to Connor. "You're a clone of Superman."

Connor nodded. The teen pondered on his named as Megan waved her hand and the metal straps that were holding him. "Nate. I'll call myself Nate Walker."

Artemis smiled. "You'll also need a codename because we go on missions."

Nate searched his memories. He remembered that his template had read something about a prodigal knight. His name was Reven. "Reven." He said. " That's my codename."

Nate tossed his hood back revealing his neat face and soaked hair. Everybody remembered that he fell into an ocean. That's why he was so wet. He walked into the room where everybody was. The brown kid spoke. "We have reached a decision. You can join our team. We understand your defense to us." Nate smiled. Megan spoke up.

"Well I think you should know everybody's names. There's Kaldur, Wally, Connor, Artemis, Robin and me, Megan."

"So you have a name?" Wally asked.

"I am a clone, but I named myself Nate Walker." Nate answered. The team smiled. Nate would be very helpful to the team. Artemis and Wally showed Nate around the base and the room he was in. He thanked them and took a shower. He tied a towel around his waist and went to put his suit on, but there was clothes like Connor's where his suit was. Artemis walked in with some shoes." Megan drying your suit, nut Connor has some extra's you can wear." She said. Nate noticed that she was staring at his chest. He looked down and noticed that all that work that Vader had him do gave him a six-pack and muscles. Artemis blushed and walked out. Nate then put his temporary clothes.

Artemis really hoped she didn't blow a chance at asking Nate out on a date. She was thinking on how to ask him out, but he came near and she stopped. It was Sunday. Nate was socializing with his new team. Then Wally brought up the subject of school. "So, what was school like for you back at your universe?"

"I don't believe we have school back there." Nate replied.

"Oh, man. I want to go to your universe. No school? How cool is that?"

Nate shrugged." I dunno."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it. Cause it's a living nightmare."

_Next Day_

Batman had given Nate a device that would make his metal hand look real. His hand looked like the way it was before. Batman had given him a fake history, family, etc. He was also put in the same school as Megan and Connor. He walked out of his room and headed out to school. He took a deep breath and walked in with his friends. He was given his schedule for his classes and a girl named Emile lead him around since he was older than Megan and Connor so he was a junior and they were sophomores. The teachers introduced him to _every _class. Nate acted like he was interested but, was really bored. He was taught all about most of the things that he was going through on Kamieno. But History was so boring. At lunch Emile left him to visit his friends. They talked and bonded, each of them different from the rest. "Hey Megan?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Nate?" Megan asked.

"While you have my suit, I was wondering if you could add my hood from my cloak to the suit." Nathan wondered. The cloak would be way to long from him to use in combat. Megan paused thinking. "Yeah, I could do that." She replied smiling. Nate smiled back but groaned and closed his eyes, putting his hand up to his forehead. Another memoire. Anakin was in space, with his robotic hand and headset, in a special ship with a red droid in the front. A red ship blasted off into space. "Do you have his coordinates?" Anakin asked. The droid turned its dome head around in a circle and made bleeps and bloops. "Then let's go!" Anakin said, pushing a lever up, thrusting into space at very high speed. Nate opened his eye. Megan and Conner were looking at him worried. "Nate are you alright?" Connor asked. Nate nodded, with a confused look on his face. "I'm going to get some water." He said. He got up and walked away but he skipped the fridge and the water fountain. He walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He made sure no one was looking, then took the device off his robotic arm. He stared at it, wondering. _"That was the first vision where I saw Anakin as a Jedi! He was a sith! At least what I was told." _He thought. The bell rang and Nate put his device back on a walked to his last classes. His last class was gym. "All right ladies! Listen up. 4 laps around the track them we do some basketball! Go!" The coach said. Nate and the rest of the boys ran. The jock, Ed, or Bone, as he liked to be called, led the group. When the coach saw that they were jogging he said, "Losers will be punished!" Now, Nate, being a clone didn't not know that being punished was doing 2 extra laps. He thought that they would have to lose a hand. That's how he got his present one. He used the force to run faster than he could, without breaking a sweat. He ran by Bone and said, "Enjoy losing," as he crossed by first. "Very, good Walker." The coach said impressed. The rest of the day was fine. As Nate walked with Megan and Connor, Bone came up from behind him. "Nice, stunt you pulled there dweeb." He said. Nate turned around and was lifted up by his collar. Nate's expression was cold. Stone cold. "Put him down now." Connor said. Bone rolled his eyes, still holding Nate.

"Let go or suffer." Nate said with one hand one Bone's arm and the other down, ready to throw Ed into the wall. Bone dropped him, but in a split second Bone punched him in the face. Nate spun to the ground dizzy, then got up. His hair was covering one of his eyes, but Megan saw that one was filled up yellow. Uh-oh. "C'mon Nate. Let's go." She said grabbing Nate's hand trying to gently pull him away from the fight. Nate nodded and walked away with his friends. "It's alright Nate. I want to pummel him to the earth's core." Connor said grinning. Nate laughed with his new friends, glad he had found a new home.

_Kamieno_

Darth Vader stood out on the deck of his super star destroyer. That clone was the best so far. He wanted to clone him since he was sable, learned quickly, and one of the few to have the limbs need because of the cloning and not to have damaged lungs or cells. An officer walked up to him from behind. "My lord, your guest's are here." He said. Vader nodded. "Send them in. I will speak to them alone."

"Yes, my lord." The officer said walking out was the two figure walked in.

A tall dark figure was the first to speak. "I was really hoping that there were some clone that went rogue."

"No. I have something else for you to do." Vader said as a light blue hologram projector popped up with Nate in his casual suit before he left.

The other person spoke. It voice was female like. "Finding him will not be easy."

"You two work well, I think that paring you up together again will capture him."

"All over the galaxy-"

"No." Vader said cutting the other man off. The hologram showed a mini Nate falling down through the portal. "He fell through here. Find him and bring him to me."

"Dead or alive."

"It matters not to me." Vader said walking out letting the former team review their battle plan and attack. Before Vader walked out, he said," This is a secret mission. The Emperor doesn't know you two are alive. No survivors on Kamieno before you get to the other universe." The two teammates grinned.

**End of chapter 1! Hope you guys like my story. Don't worry. Artemis will ask Nate out for a date. (Might trick him into it but who knows) Read my poll. Please vote. If your right, good job true star wars beleviers. Hint: Both were in 2004 clone wars, but one was in the newer one. Happy voting everybody! Hope you all have a good Christmas soon. God watch over and bless you all. **


End file.
